Obsession Love
by Rizuki V.I
Summary: ini fic rp author setelah lama hiatus. author mencoba mencari inspirasi untuk lanjutan cerita k.b.f ! dont like dont read okay :)


"**Obsession Love"**

Summary :" kita berdua memiliki kehidupan yang sama. di lahirkan tanpa kasih sayang, tumbuh bersama kesakitan dan penderitaan, dan bagi kita…cinta hanyalah sebuah obsesi"  
kehidupan seorang sepasang kekasih tak ubahnya sebuah permainan.  
"No love because love just obsession."

Cast : HunHan, KaiHun, LuMin and other.

Rate : T+ or M I dont know. Yang jelas ini under age.

Dia bernama oh sehun. Dia lahir ke dunia tanpa seorang pun yang memberinya kasih sayang. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya dan ayahnya yang pemabuk meninggalkannya dengan beribu luka penganiayaan di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan saat ia beranjak berumur 13 tahun, ia di pungut oleh seorang pemilik club malam dan di jadikan budak seks juga ajang penyiksaan bagi pemilik club yang terkenal pemabuk. Ia selalu di hina, di bully , dan di cemooh oleh para murid di sekolahnya. Bahkan di sekolah ia di paksa untuk melayani nafsu seks para murid kinkka sekolah. Ia merasa hidup tak adil. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan memeluk lutut tatkala para kinkka sekolah menertawakannya, menghina keadaannya. Ia hanya seperti sampah di dunia sekaligus mainan bagi para orang-orang brengsek di dunia.

Namun pertolongan datang dalam hidupnya.

Ia di temukan oleh sepasang suami istri pemilik perusahaan terkenal dalam ke adaan sekarat karena rantai yang sangat erat membelenggu lehernya dan beberapa luka sayatan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Beberapa hari ia di rawat di rumah sakit dan setelahnya, ia di angkat oleh sepasang suami istri yang ternyata pasangan gay. Dia di sekolahkan di tempat yang lebih baik. Tidak ada bully an ataupun cemooh. Yang ada hanya teriakkan kagum dari beberapa siswa karena ke cerdasan dan ketampanannya.

Dan bagi sehun, roda dunia mengangkatnya ke atas.  
dan itu berarti ia menjadi seorang 'raja' sekarang.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sehun adalah seorang playboy brengsek di sekolah. Ia selalu menutupinya dengan wajah innocent dan perbuatan terpujinya di sekolah maupun di rumah. Namun jika di luar dari itu, ia akan menjadi seorang namja yang bengis, penuh nafsu, dan ber ego tinggi. bahkan hampir seluruh gadis dan namja berstatus uke bertekuk lutut di hadapanya dan berakhir dengan ajang seks bebas dan paginya, kau akan di temukan terbaring lemah berderai air mata karena seorang oh sehun mencampakkan mu. Bahkan ada yang sampai mengandung benih dari hasil kebrengsekan sehun.

Namun sehun tak perduli. dengan kekuatan dan kekayaan yang ia punya, ia bisa membungkam orang-orang tersebut dan membuatnya menghilang dari muka bumi.

Dan ia akan selalu mengatakan hal yang sama.

"bagi ku cinta hanya sebuah obsesi"

OooO

Namja tersebut bernama Xi luhan. Ia adalah anak dari seorang male pregnant. Ayah kandungnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya karena perjodohan. Ibunya dulu sering di hina dan di pandang aneh oleh banyak orang. Sekitar umur 15 tahun, ibu luhan menikah dengan seorang pria yang bekerja sebagai karyawan di suatu perusahaan. Namun 3 tahun kemudian ayahnya di pecat dan menganggur. Ibunya kembali harus mencari pekerjaan.

Dan disini kembali luhan mengalami kejamnya hidup.

Ketika sang ibu pergi bekerja, ia di siksa oleh ayah tirinya yang ternyata seorang temperamental. Tak hanya itu, ia juga di perkosa dan sering mengalami pelecehan seksual. Dia tak bisa mengadu tatkala sang ayah tiri mengancam akan membunuh ibunya jika ia berani buka mulut.

Dan luhan hanya bisa menangis dan menjerit kesakitan

Di luar dari itu ia juga menjadi namja yang suka di permainkan oleh wanita dan juga pria berstatus seme di sekolahnya. Ia menjadi ajang taruhan dan ajang hinaan di sekolahnya yang menurutnya lebih mirip neraka.

Dan akhirnya tuhan mendengar doanya.

Ayahnya di penjara seumur hidup tatkala sang ibu memergoki sang ayah tiri yang melakukan tindak kekerasan terhadap luhan. Ibu dari luhan sangat shock kala itu mendapati ke adaan sang anak yang begitu mengenaskan dengan tubuh atas yang telanjang dengan luka di sana sini. Demi merubah hidup, luhan dan ibunya pergi merantau ke korea. Beruntung ibunya mendapat pekerjaan yang layak dan ia di beri sosok ayah yang sesungghnya. Ibunya mencoba menikah kembali dengan pria baik-baik pemilik perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang fashion dan modeling.

Dan sekarang luhan yang baru muncul.

Luhan yang sekarang adalah luhan yang memiliki banyak harta, luhan yang memiliki derajat yang tinggi, luhan yang banyak di puja oleh banyak gadis bahkan lelaki. Dan itu membuatnya menjadi namja yang angkuh. Menjadi luhan yang haus akan kepuasan. Ia yang sekarang hobby berfoya-foya, menyukai seks bebas dengan para bajingan haus akan materi bahkan wanita akan memohon untuk tidur dengannya.

Dia tak mengenal adanya cinta di dunia ini….

Jika kalian bertanya 'apa itu cinta ?' kepadanya, ia hanya akan menjawab…

"bagiku…cinta hanyalah sebuah obsesi"

OooO

Seoul art high school

"oppa…hiks ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. A-aku akan memberikan apapun untuk mu. Kau tahu…bayi yang ada dalam rahim ku adalah anak mu" yeoja manis itu menangis menatap punggung namja di depannya yang hanya memasang wajah datar.  
"kalau begitu gugurkan saja" ucap nya singkat. Yeoja tersebut membulatkan mata tak percaya.  
"a-anniya. Aku tak ingin. Ku mohon aku mencintai mu" ucap yeoja tersebut memegang perutnya yang masih rata. Sehun menyeringai.  
"tapi sayang aku tak mencintaimu. Cinta tak ada dan tak akan pernah ada dalam hidupku" ucap sehun berbalik menatap nyalang yeoja yang masih menangis tersebut.  
"kalau begitu aku akan melaporkan mu kepolisi" ucap yeoja tersebut.

PLAKK

Sehun menampar pipi yeoja tersebut dan mencengkram erat dagunya. Sehun dapat melihat rasa ketakutan yang besar di manic yeoja tersebut.  
"laporkan saja, maka keluarga mu dalam bahaya" ucap sehun dingin. Yeoja tersebut terdiam. Sehun mundur beberapa langkah dan melemparkan berlembar uang ke arah yeoja tersebut.  
"pergi dari hadapanku atau kau akan merasakan penderitaan selamanya" ucap sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Yeoja tersebut memungut uang-uang tersebut sambil menangis terisak hingga ia perlahan pergi dari hadapan sehun.

CLAP…CLAP…CLAP…

Seseorang bertepuk tangan. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.  
"wow…that's so fantastic. Biar ku tebak, kau menghamili anak orang lagi eoh ?' ucap pelaku tepuk tangan yang ternyata seorang namja tampan berkulit tan eksotis bertagname kim jongin dan kerap di sapa kai.  
"bukan urusan mu" ucap sehun ketus. Hendak pergi ke luar kamar mandi namun sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya.  
"hey, I'm sorry okey. Bagaimana kalau kita 'bermain' sebentar ?" ucap kai merapatkan dekapannya. Sehun menyeringai sesaaat.  
"hn…not bad. Kau kelaparan eoh ?" ucap sehun dengan nada meremehkan berbeda dengan tangannya yang bermain di kancing seragam bagian atas milik kai.

Mereka memang sahabat.  
sahabat yang saling 'menguntungkan'

Kai menjilat bibirnya yang kering dan dengan cepat menarik sahabatnya ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Tak ada yang tahu jika hubungan mereka bukan sekedar sahabat. Mereka berdua adalah partner sex . mereka tak saling terikat. Mereka hanya saling membutuhkan.

Mereka menjalani ini semua hanya karena obsesi.

Sosok namja tersebut terduduk dengan namja lain tidur di pahanya. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin di atap sekolahnya.

Ia dan 'sahabat'nya tengah bolos sekarang.

"hey, ireona !" ucap luhan lembut membelai surai soft pink namja di pangkuannya. Namja tersebut membuka mata bulat beningnya.  
"huft…aku mengantuk lu. Kau tak membiarkan ku tidur semalam. Kau juga sangat kasar malam tadi" ucap xiumin menggembungkan pipi kesal. Luhan terkekeh mencubit pelan pipi chubby milik xiumin.  
"mian, aku hanya emosi karena gadis jalang di club tersebut hampir menguras isi dompet ku" ucap luhan membuahkan hembusan nafas jengah dari xiumin. xiumin telah bersahabat dengan nya sejak kecil. Xiumin tahu manis pahitnya hidup luhan. Maka dari itu luhan sangat menyayanginya, ia tak tega menghancurkan xiumin yang sejatinya belum tahu menahu tentang dunianya.

Setidaknya ia masih punya hati.

"lalu kau apakan gadis itu" xiumin memainkan jari jemari luhan. Luhan menyeringai.  
"aku melakukan seks dengan kasar dengannya lalu membunuhnya dengan ekstasi yang ku beli kemarin. Dia overdosis" ucap luhan. Xiumin meringis ngeri langsung memposisikan diri terduduk.  
"parah sekali kau xi luhan" ucap xiumin ngeri. Luhan hanya tertawa.  
"kalau begitu, let's play again now woomin ah~" luhan langsung mendekatkan diri dan menarik xiumin ke sisi gedung yang tertutup tembok. Walau pun hanya sex partner, luhan sangat menjaga hati namja imut yang selalu menghiburnya itu. Ia tak bisa berbuat bengis kepada namja imut yang selalu ada kala ia perlu tempat bersandar tersebut. Namun untuk orang lain, ia tak akan berbuat lembut seperti itu. Ia akan menganggap semuanya bagai barang sekali pakai.

Cintanya untuk yang lain hanya berupa obsesi.

OooO

"kau dengar luhan, kau akan appa pindahkan sekolah. Bukannya appa menganggap sekolah mu tidak baik namun appa hanya ingin anak appa mengembangkan bakatnya. Arraseo ?" ucap ayah luhan dan di buahi anggukan dari luhan.  
"dan satu lagi, appa ingin kau bertemu dengan tunangan mu di sana. Ia bernama oh sehun. Appa harap kau merasa nyaman dengannya" ucap sang appa tersenyum kebapakan. Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Oh tuhan, ini hampir sempurna.

"kalau begitu appa dan umma terlebih dahulu pergi ke rumah baru di daerah gangnam. Kau sebentar lagi akan di jemput oleh sehun langsung. Semoga hari mu menyenangkan luhan" ucap sang appa memeluk luhan sebentar dan membawa koper ke mobil. Merasa sang ayah sudah pergi, ia menelpon sebentar sahabatya agar mengerjakan tugasnya juga (kebiasaan luhan).

TiTT…TIITT…

Suara klakson mobil membuat luhan dengan cepat menengok keluar jendela. Ia mendapati sebuah mobil Lamborghini hitam terpakir di depan mansionnya lalu keluar seorang namja berambut kecoklatan dari Lamborghini tersebut. Jika jujur, luhan mengakui bahwa namja poker face itu 'cukup' tampan.

Apa itu cukup ?

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama lalu membukanya.  
"kau yang bernama xi luhan ?" Tanya namja tersebut yang ternyata sehun. Luhan mengangguk dengan wajah datar.  
"kalau begitu cepat bereskan barang-barang mu agar aku bisa cepat bersantai" ucap sehun datar memunggungi luhan. Luhan menyeringai.

Sepertinya ia sama seperti ku heh ?

"hey calm boy. Aku tahu kau pasti ingin cepat-cepat bermain dengan para wanita jalang di luar sana" ucap luhan frontal berhasil membuat sehun berbalik.  
"what are you say ?" sehun memandang luhan sengit. Namun seketika ekspresinya kembali seperti semula.  
"ohh…I forget that. Jadi benar rumor tentang playboy bernama xi luhan itu eoh ? kau membuat seorang pelacur overdosis tanpa ketahuan ? that's good" ucap sehun menyeringai. Luhan terperanjat sesaat namun ia kembali tenang. Namja di depannya ini adalah orang yang berbahaya.  
"kau sendiri, aku tahu rahasia mu yang senang menghamili para yeoja di sekolah mu. Dan yeoja tersebut pastinya akan di temukan tewas entah bunuh diri ataupun di bunuh pesuruhmu. Kita impas oh sehun" ucap luhan dan di tanggapi sebuah seringai dari sehun.  
"kau menarik…sepertinya aku tidak salah menerima perjodohan ini." Ucap sehun menghimpit luhan ke ambang pintu. Luhan tertawa renyah sambil menarik leher kemeja yang di pakai sehun.  
"hohoho…aku takut kau jatuh cinta padaku" ucap luhan membuka 1 kancing kemeja sehun namun tangannya di tahan oleh sehun.  
"tapi maaf, love just obsession to me" sehun menjauhkan jaraknya namun masih dengan tangan luhan yang ia genggam.  
"tenang saja, kita satu pikiran" luhan mengetukkan telunjuknya ke bibir dan memandang langit-langit. Pose yang sangat imut sekaligus menggoda di mata sehun.  
"anggap saja ini permainan. Ini sangat-sangat menyenangkan" ucap luhan melangkah melewati sehun sambil menutup pintu. Sehun mematung dengan senyum khasnya.  
"omong-omong, barang-barang ku sudah di bawa oleh ayahku. Kau hanya membuang waktu jika terus berdiri di sana" luhan membuka pintu mobil depan penumpang. Sehun mendengus kesal.

"jadi begini, kalian tinggal berdua disini umma dan Mrs Oh telah membuat kesepakatan. Ayah mu dan ayah sehun pun telah menyetujuinya. Bagaimana ? apa kalian berdua keberatan ?" Tanya Mrs Xi kepada luhan dan sehun. Kini mereka tengah duduk di ruang tamu mansion.  
"aku-…"  
"tentu tidak Mrs Xi. Kami sangat senang dengan kesepakatan anda. Itu akan makin memperdekat kami satu sama lain " ucap sehun membuahkan deathglare dari luhan yang tadi perkataannya terpotong.  
"hahaha…kau sangat baik dan tampan sehun ah. ahjuma titip luhan padamu. Baiklah ayo kita pergi." Ucap Mrs Xi. Luhan memasang tampang cemberutnya.  
"umma tapi…"  
"tenang, xiumin juga umma pindahkan ke sekolah mu dan ia sekarang bertetangga dengan mu luhan. Sudah, annyeong nae aegya" Mrs Xi mengacak surai merah maroon luhan begitu pun sang ayah yang terus mengucapkan 'fighting'.

Akhh~ bisa mati ia malam ini.

Luhan masuk mendudukan diri di sofa. Sehun menutup dan mengunci pintu utama. Luhan memperhatikan gerak-gerik sehun yang menuju dapur lalu beberapa menit kemudian keluar dengan dua gelas orange juice.  
"kau mau ?" tawar sehun sambil meminum jus nya. Luhan memandang sengit minumannya. Sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung.  
"wae ?" Tanya sehun.  
"kau tidak membuat obat perangsang atau ekstasi kedalam minuman ku kan ?" ucap luhan memutar mutar gelas.  
"ide yang bagus, tapi jika kau memesannya sebelum aku membuat minuman itu. Aku melupakannya" ucap sehun dengan seringai mengejek. Luhan langsung meminum jusnya hingga sisa setengah.  
"so, apa yang kita lakukan dalam memulai permainan ini eoh ?" Tanya sehun. Luhan tersenyum sambil memandang tv.  
"kau hanya perlu bertahan dan mengeluarkan kemampuan mu. Permainan ini sangat mudah dan sudah sering di mainkan. Peraturannya, siapa yang jatuh cinta terlebih dulu di anggap kalah dan harus menuruti kata sang pemenang" ucap luhan santai sambil memindah channel tv.  
"hanya itu ? it's easy. Aku pasti akan menang" ucap sehun mantap. Luhan memutar kedua matanya jengah.  
"percaya diri sekali kau tuan oh. See... Siapa yang akan menang" ucap luhan member senyum menggodanya lalu beranjak pergi menuju kamar.

"tentu aku yang akan menang. Oh sehun harus dan mutlak menang" ucap sehun memandang punggung luhan yang menaiki tangga.

OooO

Seoul art high school

Pagi sehun yang damai di hancurkan oleh teriakkan luhan yang entah sedang berbuat apa di kamar sebelah. Sekedar informasi, sehun dan luhan tidaklah tidur sekamar demi keselamatan masing-masing(?).

Dan keduanya telah sampai kesekolah sehun tercinta.

"KYAAA…SEHUN OPPA…"  
"SEHUN OPPA….KAMI MENCINTAIMU…"  
"SEHUN OPPA…BUNUH AKU DENGAN CINTA MU…"

Okey, itu beberapa teriakkan darin para remaja labil penghuni seoul art high school. Namun sehun hanya membalas dengan senyum khasnya dan makin membuat para masa memekik riang, bahkan luhan menutup telinganya yang terancam tuli.  
"apa yang mereka lihat dari mu eoh ?" ucap luhan dengan wajah cemberut.  
"aku tampan, aku kaya, dan aku berkelas. Apa itu cukup ?" ucap sehun datar. Luhan mendengus tak suka.

GREPP

"luhannie…" ucap seorang namja imut yang kini memeluk luhan dari belakang. Senyum lembut perlahan terkembang di wajah luhan.  
"ne, xiumin. wae ?" luhan berballik lalu mengusap lembut surai soft pink xiumin.

Dan sehun memasang wajah jengahnya pemirsa.

"kenapa tadi pagi tak berangkat bersama ku ? dan siapa dia luhan ?" Tanya xiumin memandang bingung kea rah sehun. Sehun memarkan senyum penuh charismanya namun sayang tak mempan untuk xiumin.  
"perkenalkan, aku oh sehun. Aku t-…"  
"dia teman ku xiumin. ayo kita kekelas" ucap luhan cepat langsung menggamit tangan sahabatnya menuju kelas.

Dan sehun dalam keadaaan dongkol sekarang.

Sehun pun melangkahkan kaki pergi menuju ke kelas. Ia berjalan agak jauh di belakang luhan dan xiumin. entah kenapa ia jadi membenci namja bernama xiumin yang kini asik dengan omongannya tak menhiraukan tangan luhan yang bertengger indah di pinggulnya.

What ? kenapa ia harus repot ?

"memperhatikan sesuatu ?" Tanya kai mengejutkan sehun.  
"kau…jangan mengagetkanku bodoh" ucap sehun. Kai langsung menaruh tangannya di pinggul sehun.  
"maafkan aku sehun. Bicaralah, apa ada masalah" ucap kai berjalan beriringan dengan sehun. Sehun menoleh memberikan senyum yang mengatakan seolah tak gterjadi apa-apa.

Namun kai tahu bahwa sehun tengah berbohong.

Kai melirik jam tangannya, masih ada 1 jam sebelum masuk kelas. Kai menarik sehun ke kamar mandi dan menggiringnya kesalah satu bilik.  
"aku tahu kau tengah berbohong sehun…" ucap kai lembut membelai pelan pipi sehun .  
"bicarakan semuanya" ucap kai lagi mengecup kening sehun. Sehun meraih pelan tangan kai dan meremasnya lembut.  
"aku telah bertunangan kai" ucap sehun. Sedikitnya rasa sakit menghampiri hati kai namun ia memaksakan senyumnya.

Ia memang mencintai sahabatnya.  
namun ia hanya bisa memendamnya karena ia tahu satu hal.  
sehun tak pernah percaya dengan cinta.

"wah itu bagus, kau akan punya mainan baru" ucap kai terkekeh. Sehun memasang wajah datarnya.  
"dia namja yang sama seperti ku. dan dia juga mungkin susah di taklukan. Menyebalkan bukan" sehun berucap kesal reflek mengembungkan pipinya. Kai tersenyum lalu mencubit pelan pipi sehun.  
"kau pasti bisa menaklukannya oh sehun. Ayolah" ucap kai meraih pinggang sehun merapat.  
"of course, dan satu lagi…" sehun membalas pelukkan kai, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher kai. Menghirup aroma parfum yang begitu maskulin.  
"kau harus tetap mendampingi ku. kau satu-satunya yang ku punya" ucap sehun membuat kai membulatkan mata. Senyum lembut terpatri di wajahnya. Ia mengelus surai kecoklatan sehun.  
"tentu. Kau kan sahabat ku sejak kecil" ucap kai mengecup pelan kening sehun. Sehun memberikan kai senyum cerahnya.  
"kajja, jam pertama adalah pelajaran kyuhyun seongsangnim" ajak kai menarik sehun keluar kamar mandi menuju kelas. Mereka berdua tak sadar akan keberadaan seorang namja yang menyeringai misterius.

"jadi itu salah satu mainan mu oh sehun ?"

OooO

Luhan dan xiumin baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini namun telah mendapatkan ketenaran karena paras rupawan yang mereka miliki. Luhan sendiri harus ekstra menjaga sahabatnya yang sejak tadi di pandang lapar oleh beberapa namja.

Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil miliknya.

Dan kini luhan dan xiumin telah sampai di loteng sekolah. Mereka berdua memposisikan duduk bersandar di kawat pembatas. Luhan perlahan menidurkan kepalanya di paha xiumin. xiumin mengulurkan tangannya mengelus surai merah maroon luhan.  
"lu, apa kau punya masalah. Sedari tadi kau tidak konsen" ucap xiumin yang sebenarnya memerhatikan luhan. Luhan membuka matanya yang memejam.  
"anniya, aku tak punya masalah apapun" ucap luhan enteng.  
"jangan sembunyikan sendiri xi luhan. Berbagilah dengan sahabat mu ini. Bbuing-bbuing" xiumin mengeluarkan aegyeonya. Luhan menghelai nafas sesaat lalu terkekeh mencubit pipi xiumin yang menggembung.  
"baiklah. Kau tahu namja bernama sehun itu. Dia bukan temanku dia…tunangan ku" ucap luhan membuat xiumin murung.  
"wae ?" Tanya luhan mennyibak anak rambut di kening xiumin.  
"berarti luhan akan meninggalkaan ku kan ?" lirih xiumin. luhan terkekeh sesaat.

Namja di hadapannya walau murung tetaplah imut dan manis.

"anniya. Aku tak akan meninggalkan mu xiumin. kau tahu prinsip ku eoh ? aku hanya mencoba membuatnya jatuh cinta dan setelah aku mendapatkan apa yang ku mau. Aku akan membuangnya seperti sampah" ucap luhan serius. Xiumin menatap lekat luhan.  
"jinjja ? kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku ?" ucap xiumin. luhan menoleh dan menarik kepala xiumin mendekat. Memberikan kecupan lembut di pipi chubby tersebut.  
"kau harus selalu menemani ku kim minseok…" ucap luhan dengan wajah yang masih berjarak dekat. Luhan kembali mendekatkan kepala dan melakukan kegiatan mereka yang selanjutnya dan tak ada seorang pun yang akan tahu. Kecuali sosok namja yang bersender di belakang tempat penampungan air terebut.

"dan itu pasti milikmu eoh ? Xi luhan"

OooO

Mansion Oh (HunHan place)

Sehun dan luhan kini tengah dalam acara bersih-bersih karena tadi kedua orang tua mereka berkunjung. Mereka datang saling memberikan uang belanja sebulan untuk sehun dan luhan.  
"aghh…aku sudah selesai dengan bagian ku" ucap luhan mengelus pinggangnya yang agak pegal.  
"bagian mu hanya sedikit bodoh. Segitu saja sudah pegal" ucap sehun meremehkan. Sehun mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan lengan kemeja yang di gulungnya tadi.

Oh god...  
demi taeyeon yang sering sensi dan menjambak rambutnya  
namja di depannya begitu 'seksi'

Begitu lah isi otak luhan yang terperangah oleh ketampanan sehun yang kini asik menyapu dan mengumpulkan bungkus makanan.

Menurut author, itu malah mirip pemulung.

"sudah selesai memandangiku dengan pandangan menelanjangi mu ? Aku takut kau terpesona jika aku benar-benar membuka pakaian ku di depan mu" ucap sehun massih dengan kegiatan menyapunya. Luhan salah tingkah alhasil hanya mendecih tak suka.  
"heh, kau percaya diri sekali tuan oh" ucap luhan dengan nada meremehkan.  
"mungkin..." luhan berjalan mendekati sehun.  
"kau yang akan terus terpesona melihat tubuhku. Eotteokeh ?" ucap luhan memperjalankan telunjuknya menelusuri kancing kemeja sehun.  
"hahaha...kau bercanda ?" ucap sehun menahan tangan luhan.

Bipp Bipp

Handphone milik sehun berbunyi. Sehun merogoh handphone miliknya dan melihat nama kai yang mendialnya.  
"yeobseo ?"  
"tentu, aku baik-baik saja. Kai, ayolah kerumahku sekarang. Aku kessepian..."  
"dia tak bisa di andalkan. Dia namja yang jelek"  
"baiklah, aku menunggu mu" dan sambungan terputus. Sehun kembali pada kegiatan membersihkan barang-barangnya.  
"apa 'mainan' mu tadi yang menelpon ?" ucap luhan membuahkan delikan tajam dari sehun.  
"bukan urusan mu" ucap sehun datar.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Suara klakson mobil menyapa pendengaran uhan dan sehun yang saat itu tengah bersantai diruang tamu. Sehun beranjak menuju pintu utama mansion.  
"hay sehun !" sapa kai dengan cengiran khasnya. Dia menatap sebentar penampilan kai yang memakai kemeja hitam dengan jeans hitam dan sepatu kets hitam less putih.

sederhana namun menggoda.

Sehun perlahan maju mendekap sahabatnya erat. Tangannya mengalung di leher kai.  
"bogoshipoyo kai" ucap sehun dengan nada fangirling. Kai memutar kedua bola matanya. Beginilah sifat sahabatnya jika bersamanya.

Selalu manja.

"nde nde, nado bogoshipo. Kau tahukan aku sedang tidur tadi" ucap kai. Sehun menampilkan cengirannya. Tiba-tiba luhan menabrak bahu sehun dengan masa bodoh ia berjalan keluar.  
"kau ingin kemana ?" tanya sehun datar.  
"aku ingin menginap di rumah xiumin" ucap luhan tanpa menoleh menuju kerumah di sampingnya.  
"bodoh !" gumam sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Kai yakin sehun masih belum menjinakan mainan barunya. Kai terkekeh kecil.  
"hey, jangan pasang ekspresi buruk mu itu. Ada apa kau memanggilku hn ?" tanya kai pelan sambil mengusap kening namja yang mendekapnya. Perlahan sehun menarik kai masuk damenggiringnya untuk menindihnya di sofa. Kai terkesiap langsung menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.  
"menginaplah disini. Aku merindukanmu." Lirih sehun dengan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin. Tangannya bermain di kancing kemeja milik kai. Kai menampilkan smirknya lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat sehun mengagguk antusias. Dan setelahnya, biarkan ruangan tersebut menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan mereka. Tak berdasarkan cinta, hanya nafsu untuk meraih kepuasan.

OooO

Sudah 3 bulan mereka melakukan hubungan seperti ini, dan sudah 3 bulan ini mereka merasakan suatu perasaan lain dalam hati mereka. Dulu mereka bukanlah sosok yang betah tinggal dirumah namun sekarang mereka lebih sering berdiam diri di rumah walau tiap harinya di penuhi dengan perkelahian dan saling menghina.

Bahkan mereka sampai lupa dengan 'mainan' masing-masing.

"sehun...aku rasa kau mulai kembali menjadi dirimu yang dulu..." lirih kai duduk menyendiri di loteng sambil memandang sehun yang tertawa bersama luhan.

Rasanya bahagia dan sesak sekaligus.

"aku yakin kau tak lama akan merasakan cinta kembali sehun. Aku jamin itu hahaha" kai tertawa miris.

Inilah nasibnya.  
jujur ia sakit tak bisa memiliki hati seorang oh sehun.  
namun ia akan jauh lebih sakit jika tak bisa membuat sehun merasakan cinta kembali.

"kai, tunggu, kau mau kemana ?" ucap sehun yang berjalan di belakang kai. Kai berbalik lalu tersenyum dan mengusak pelan surai kecoklatan sehun.  
"tentunya aku ingin pulang sehunie. Tenang aku tak akan selingkuh. Aku sangat mencintai mu hehehe"

DEG

Debaran jantung sehun muncul kembali. Ia selalu begini jika berdekatan dengan sahabatnya. Awalnya ia selalu mengebaikan itu semua namun makin lama debaran jantungnya makin menjadi.

Tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta.  
.pernah.

Sehun memasang tampang datarnya lalu melangkah pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun. Kai memandang sedih punggung sehun yang makin menjauh. Ia sadar, perasaannya hanya sebatas menggapai angin atau membingkai bintang yang jauh dari jangkauannya.

Kai melajukan mobilnya membelah keheningan malam. Ia sengaja pulang malam karena menghabiskan waktu di taman untuk merenung seperti biasa . ia merasakan firasat yang tak enak hari ini. Firasat yang seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya.

Apa tuhan mendengar keinginannya yang tak ingin tersakiti lagi di dunia ini ?

Kai makin melajukan mobilnya ia mungkin merasa putus asa, sangat dan ini sudah sampai pada puncaknya.

Apa aku berharga bagimu ?  
aku ingin menuntut ini semua...  
namun tak bisa  
aku sangat mencintaimu sehun...  
biarkan mulai saat ini aku melihatmu bahagia tanpa ku.

Ia melihat kilau cahaya di depannya. Ia tersenyum dan melepas kemudinya. Ia melirik foto di dashbornya lalu memegangnya erat.  
"saranghe oh sehun. Aku menunggu kebahagiaan mu" ucap kai sambil tersenyum getir.

BRAKKKK...

Sehun memandang gundukan tanah di depannya dengan rasa tak percaya serta rasa perih di hatinya. Foto seorang pria tampan yang tersenyum hangat tersender indah di sebuah batu keramik hitam tersebut.

R.I.P  
Kim Jongin  
14 januari 1995-14 januari 2014

Bukannya kai berjanji akan bersamanya selalu ?  
dia berjanji bukan ?

Kenapa semua orang yang ia sayangi pergi, ia sendiri sekarang. Baru sekali ini rasa sakit itu kembali. Ia merasa dejavu dengan rasa ini.

Apa ini artinya...aku mencintai kai ?  
kenapa aku baru menyadarinya ?

Air mata yang sedari tadi di bendung sehun tumpah, ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia merasa namja terbodoh di dunia ini. Ia tak pernah tau dan tidak mau tahu tentang perasaan sahabatnya. Ia tak pernah membalas cinta dari sahabatnya. Dia selalu tak menatap ke sahabatnya yang begitu menyayanginya dan malah mengabaikan perasaan tersebut.

"mianhe...a-aku sungguh minta maaf..."lirihnya terduduk sambil mengusap foto kai.

Ini begitu menyakitkan.

Ia tak bisa melihat wajah tampan tersebut, ia tak bisa mendengar canda tawa khas dari namja tersebut, tak ada yang menghiburnya dan tempatnya bersandar kala ia lelah dengan urusan dunianya.

Kosong dan hampa.

Air mata sehun makin tak terbendung kala mengingat sifatnya kemarin yang meninggalkan kai begitu saja. Ia tak memikirkan kai. Ia egois.

"kumohon kembali lah...kai saranghe..."lirihnya perlahan, namun apa daya...

Kai tak mungkin kembali.

Seseorang memegang bahunya, sehun menoleh dan mendapati sesosok namja manis dengan mata bulat bening tersenyum kearahnya sambil membawa kotak kecil berwarna coklat lusuh serta seikat bunga lily of valey.  
"kyungsoo sunbae ?" sehun berdiri dan berusaha mnghapus air matanya.  
"apa kau sudah menyadari perasaan mu sehun ssi ? jika iya, kai pasti senang di sana" ucap kyungsoo berjongkok dan mengelus nisan tersebut. Sehun memandang bingung sunbaenya.  
"i-iya...aku baru menyadarinya.." lirih sehun pelan. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis lalu berdiri.  
"hah~ aku akan memberi tahu rahasia terbesar kai setelah ini. Ini adalah sesuatu yang kulakukan dan harus kamu ketahui sehun ssi" ucap kyungsoo. Sehun memandang namja mungil tersebut.  
"sebenarnya...aku adalah tunangan kai namun kai tak pernah menerima ku. Ia bilang, dia hanya mencintai satu orang di dunia ini. Ia bernama oh sehun" ucap kyungsoo melirik pusara peristirahatan kai sambil tersenyum tulus. Sehun meringis dan perasaan bersalah pun menggerayangi hatinya.  
"ia selalu berusaha menjauhiku. Aku hanya mengikuti apa maunya. Aku sangat mencintainya...dan walaupun kami sekarang berada di alam yang berbeda, rasa cinta itu masih ada dan tersimpan di sini" kyungsoo menunjuk dadanya mengisyaratkan cintanya yang masih terkunci dalam ruang hatinya.  
"namun jujur, aku bukanlah sosok yang pendendam. Itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Aku hanya ingin semua jelas" kyungsoo berdiri berhadapan dengan sehun.  
"kumohon..kembalilah merasakan cinta. Kai pasti akan sangat bahagia melihatmu kembali seperti dulu. Itulah keinginan kai semenjak dulu" ucap kyungsoo menyerahkan kotak yang tadi di genggamnya lalu memberikan senyumannya. Ia beralih menaruh bunga tersebut di atas makam kai. Sehun perlahan pergi dari sana, meninggalkan kyungsoo dalam keheningan dan...

Kesepian.

"aku memenuhi janjiku bukan ? tak masalah kau membenciku atau tak mencintaiku kai. Aku akan tetap menyimpan cinta ku untukmu. Sekuat apapun aku mencoba berpaling tak akan pernah bisa" perlahan sang permata mengalir tanpa diminta. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"biarkan tetap begini, saranghe kim jongin"

OooO

Sehun masih setia mendudukan diri di atas ranjangnya. Tatapannya begitu kosong tak memancarkan kehidupan. Ia melirik kotak coklat tersebut lalu mengambilnya dan membuka tutup kotak tersebut.

Sebuah buku.

Kai meraih buku bersampul coklat muda tersebut. Dia melihat isi buku tersebut penuh dengan puisi dan juga tulisan yang merupakan isi hati seorang kim jongin. Dan sampailah ia di halaman akhir buku tersebut.

"My Life Wish"

Untuk orang yang paling ku cinta.

Mungkin aku orang yang pengecut karena hanya bisa mencurahkan perasaan lewat buku. Aku tak punya nyali untuk bilang yang sejujurnya di depan nya.

Itu karena aku takut menyakiti perasaannya.  
aku takut ia membenciku.  
aku takut ia menjauhiku.

Setiap malam aku selalu memandang bulan. Sebuah planet yang hampa, tanpa udara, dan dingin. Namun entah kenapa jika di lihat begitu indah bahkan dikagumi banyak orang.

Itu sama seperti dirinya.

Dia adalah sosok yang dingin, tak punya rasa, dan mungkin tergolong anak yang egois. Bahkan seluruh perasaan yang ku curahkan ke dirinya tak pernah di balas.

Namun ia adalah sosok yang begitu indah.

Aku selalu membayangkan bahwa hidupku ditakdirkan bersamanya namun inilah kenyataan, mustahil. karena sosok yang kucintai berhenti dan tak mau merasakan cinta kembali. Obsesi, itulah yang selalu ia kejar. Semua yang ia lakukan terhadapku tak berdasarkan cinta sama sekali.

Namun aku tetap mencintainya.

Dia bukan istriku, dia bukan tunangan atau pacarku. Dia adalah sahabatku, dia namja yang imut dan manis. Senyumnya selalu membuatku tak sabar menanti hari esok dan bertemu dengannya. Dan bahkan aku merindukan sentuhannya. Hahaha...

Jika di akhir hidupku aku tak dapat merubahnya kembali, dapat kah aku meminta kepada mu tuhan ? aku ingin kau yang merubahnya. Aku ingin dia merasakan cinta kembali. Tak selamanya aku dapat melindunginya, menjadi tempatnya bersandar, tempatnya berbagi suka dan duka. Tak masalah jika ia tak merasakan cinta bersama ku. Aku merelakannya dengan orang lain asal dia bahagia.

Dan untuk mu. Namja yang paling ku sayang...

kembalilah seperti yang dulu. Dirimu yang hangat dan penuh senyuman. Kau harus mendapatkan kebahagiaan mu sendiri. Kembalilah merasakan cinta, aku yakin kau akan merasa tak sendiri lagi. Jangan pernah membenci cinta sayang, karena Cinta adalah anugerah terindah dari tuhan.

Please feel love again.

Saranghe oh sehun ^^

TES...

Air mata sehun kembali mengalir. Ia merabah tulisan tangan tersebut dan saat membalik halaman di belakangnya, ia melihat fotonya di namsan tower yang tengah memeluk kai dengan senyum yang menampakkan kebahagian . Ia menyadari inilah cinta yang ia cari sesungguhnya.

Ini begitu manis dan indah.  
namun sayang ia tak merasakannya bersama orang yang menulis beribu permintaan ini.

"k-kai...aku tak pernah menganggapmu tapi kenapa kau begitu baik ? B-bahkan kau mencintaiku sampai seperti ini. Aku seorang yang jahat kai" lirihnya lagi dengan air mata yang terus mengalir bahkan membasahi buku tersebut. Ia menengadah ke arah langit-langit.  
"bisakah aku memperbaiki kesalahan ku ? tuhan...beri aku kesempatan kembali" lirihnya lemah. Ia kembali menundukkan kepala, membiarkan air matanya menetes tanpa bisa di bendung.

Tak guna ia menangis...  
dia tak akan pernah kembali...

"saranghe...gomawo kim jongin..."

Beberapa minggu ini ada yang berbeda dari yang dilihat luhan. Sehun bukanlah pribadi yang angkuh lagi. Dia lebih banyak tersenyum dan berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Namun ada yang berbeda disini.

Sehun seakan menghindar darinya, seperti pagi ini. Sehun sedang duduk dengan kyungsoo di cafetaria ditambah beberapa yeoja yang katanya meminta untuk di ajarkan beberapa rumus pelajaran matematika.

Dasar yeoja-yeoja tukang modus.  
nah ! kenapa dia harus memikirkannya ?

Perlahan luhan berdiri dan berjalan menuju bangku milik sehun setelah para yeoja-yeoja (yang menurutnya) bar-bar itu pergi.  
"sehun !" panggil luhan, sehun terkejut lalu dengan cepat meraih tangan kyungsoo yang masih mengoceh entah-apa-itu untuk di ajak 'lari pagi'.  
"t-tunggu...yakk oh sehun..." panggil luhan tak dihiraukan sehun yang perlahan makin menjauh.

Kenapa rivalnya jadi aneh ?

Kenapa kali ini perasaannya berubah. Ia merasa kurang tatkala sehun tak bersamanya. Ia memandang kembali bangku sehun yang kosong dari jam pertama sampai jam terakhir sekolah berakhir.

Apa dia melakukan seks dengan orang lain ?  
akhh sial ! akan kubunuh dia dan-...tunggu !  
kenapa aku memikirkannya sampai seperti ini ?

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi bertepatan dengan bell sekolah yang berakhir. Luhan mengemasi bukunya dan berlari tanpa memperdulikan teriakkan xiumin. Ia berlari kesuatu tempat yang luhan yakini tempat seorang oh sehun berdiam diri.

KRIEET

"disini kau rupanya oh sehun ?" tubuh sehun meneggang mendengar suara lembut tersebut. Ia ingin lari namun tak bisa karena saat berdiri luhan telah ada di hadapannya.  
"ada apa ?" ucap sehun datar namun ada rasa ketakutan yang dapat luhan lihat di sepasang manic namja tinggi di hadapannya.  
"ah...kenapa dengan dirimu ? kau tampak murung oh sehun. Apa karena kematian 'mainan' mu itu kau seperti ini ? menyedihkan" ucap luhan dengan nada dan seringai meremehkan. Sehun memandang tajam luhan.  
" . " ucapnya dingin lalu mendorong luhan keras dan berlalu pergi.

"dia adalah orang yang kucintai"

DEG

Hatinya tiba-tiba tertohok mendengar penuturan dari sehun. Ia membelalakan mata sambil meremas dadanya yang tidak berhenti berdeyak kencang. Saat ia ingin menanyakan kembali pada sehun, sehun sudah menghilang dari sana.  
"ke-kenapa ia lebih memilih kai ?" lirihnya perlahan terduduk.

'dia adalah orang yang kucintai'

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepala luhan. Di benaknya muncul perasaan tak rela yang begitu familiar. Ia merasakan rasa sakit itu kembali.

Apa aku mulai menyukai sehun ?  
lebih tepatnya...mencintainya ?

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras mengusir pikiran anehnya. Ia tak mau kembali.

Ia tak mau merasakan yang namanya cinta kembali.

Di balik tempat penyimpanan air, xiumin merosot jatuh dengan kedua manicnya yang kosong. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan.  
"lu, apa kau akan kembali ? berarti kau akan meninggalkan ku nde." Ucapnya tersenyum getir. Namun ia tak bisa egois. Mungkin setelah ini xiumin akan membantu luhan merasakan cinta dengan sehun dan setelah itu ia akan selesai sampai disini.

Ia harus melakukannya.  
walau itu bisa membunuh hatinya.  
ia tak rela...  
namun ia tak mau namja yang ia cinta menderita.

Kini menjadi rutinitas sehun mengikuti kyungsoo ke makam kai untuk menemui kai. Entah sudah berapa minggu sehun dan kyungsoo menjadi sangat akrab, bahkan sehun tak canggung untuk curhat dan meminta saran dari kyungsoo.  
"huwaaa...kyungsoo hyung. Napueennn...kenapa meninggalkan ku T^T" rengek sehun sambil menarik ujung kemeja hitam kotak kotak milik kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkekeh.  
"kai lihatlah ini ! dia lebih mirip bocah ketimbang taksiran mu hahaha" ucap kyungsoo tertawa melirik makam kai di sampingnya. Sehun langsung ikut tertawa.

Andai kai ada di sini...

Sehun menggeleng dan kembali memasang senyumnya.  
"sehunah...aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" ucap kyungsoo dan terdengar serius di telinga sehun.  
"apa kau...mempunyai perasaan kepada xi luhan ? kulihat kau sejak kemarin selalu menghindar dari luhan tapi kau selalu memasang tampang murung saat luhan menggandeng yeoja atau namja lain." Kyungsoo melirik perubahan ekspresi sehun yang murung.  
"err...jika kau tak mau menjawab tak masalah. A-aku tidak akan menanyakan itu lagi sehun ah" ucap kyungsoo canggung. Sehun menggeleng.  
"anni, aku mungkin mempunyai perasaan lebih kepada luhan. Entah itu apa. Aku hanya tak rela ia bersama yang lain. Aku ingin dia selalu bersama ku..." ucap sehun mengelus foto kai.  
"tapi, apakah aku bisa ? maksudku...aku sudah dalam keadaan kalah sebelum berperang. Aku sudah hancur. Aku takut merasakan sakit lagi" sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Kyungsoo langsuyng mendekap namja berambut coklat di depannya tersebut.  
"sttt...tak masalah kau memendamnya. Semua perlu waktu oh sehun. Namun lebih baik, cepat kau ungkapkan kepada luhan sebelum ia makin...menjauh" suara kyungsoo mengecil. Ubuhnya bergetar dan tanpa sengaja setetes air mata lolos.  
"hyung...ulljima, aku makin merasa bersalah karena telah memisahkan kau dengan kai. Jebal" sehun mengelus punggung kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo mencoba mengangguk di sela-sela isakan tertahannya. Di sebuah pohon di dekat kuburan kai, luhan berdiri mematung. Ia sejak tadi mendengar conffesion love milik sehun. Rasa senang dan bahagia hinggap di hati luhan. Ia ingin lari dan memeluk sehun erat. Namun ia sadar ini perlu waktu. Ia harus mencoba membuka pintu hatinya. Menghapuskan perjanjian konyol di antara mereka.

OooO

Luhan kini tengah duduk termenung di sofa rumah xiumin. Di pahanya xiumin tengah tiduran namun dengan memikirkan sesuatu.  
"lu.." panggil xiumin lembut. Luhan menoleh dan memberikan senyum lembutnya.  
"boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu ?" ucap xiumin lagi. Luhan mengangguk sambil mengusap lembut surai soft pink milik xiumin.  
"bagaimana hubungan mu dengan sehun ?"

DEG

Luhan merasakan jantungnya berpacu tak nomal. Sekelebat deklarasi cinta sehun yang ia dengar secara diam-diam beberapa hari yang lalu menggema di otaknya.  
"itu...umm, tidak ada yang berubah. Aku masih menganggapnya orang lain" ucap luhan dengan nada tak yakin. Xiumin tahu bahwa luhan berbohong. Ia mengambil posisi duduk lalu meraih wajah luhan untuk menatapnya.  
"you are liar xi lu han. Ayo ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya hn." Ucap xiumin mengusap lembut pipi luhan. Luhan ingin bercerita, sangat ingin. Namu ia takut menyakiti sahabatnya satu sisi ia merasakan rasa sayang yang besar terhadap xiumin. namun disisi lainnya ia tak dapat membohongi perasaannya yan g selalu berkoar bahagia saat bersama sehun.  
"aku...mungkin merasakan rasa itu kembali" lirih luhan. Xiumin memasang senyum manis, menutupi rasa sakit yang terus menohok hatinya,  
"lalu...kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya kepada sehun ?" ucap xiumin lagi memasang wajah bingungnya. Luhan gemas lalu mencubit dan mencium pipi xiumin.  
"aku takut...menyakiti mu xiumin. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku sejak dulu kim minseok" ucap luhan akhirnya. Xiumin terdiam dengan mata membelalak kaget.

Hening.

"benar aku menyukaimu luhan. Tapi...kau harus mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari aku. Hear you heart lu. Aku tak akan marah jika itu membuatmu senang. Aku akan mendukungmu. Lagian...aku mempunyai target baru di kelas. Hah, sudah lama aku tak menaksir seseorang semenjak kau 'mengurung' ku. Hahaha..." xiumin tertawa lepas, berbeda dengan luhan yang memandang tak percaya pada sahabatnya.

Kenapa kau begitu baik dan merelakanku ?  
apa kai juga berbuat seperti ini untuk kebahagian sehun ?

Air mata luhan menetes tanpa diminta. Ia langsung membawa xiumin dalam dekapannya. Xiumin membalas tak kalah hangat.  
"gomawo xiumin" lirih luhan makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher xiumin. Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan.

Namun sayang luhan mengetahuinya.

Tangan luhan perlahan mengelus lembut surai soft pink xiumin.  
"hiks...lu...aku akan merindukanmu. A-aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia hiks...ku harap kau menerima pengorbananku" lirih xiumin memejamkan matanya.

Ya, setelah ini dia akan berhenti sampai disini.

Pagi ini luhan maupun xiumin berangkat dengan senyum menghiasi wajah mereka. Luhan sudah tahu bahwa yang di taksir xiumin adalah diva sekolah bernama kim jongdae a.k.a chen. Rencananya ia akan menemani xiumin menyatakan cinta pada chen.

Entah kenapa keduanya mirip seperti yeoja yang hobby fangirling.

KRIEETT

Xiumin membuka pintu ruang musik. Sebenarnya ia satu ekskul dengan chen dan selama itu pula ia selalu mendapat perlakuan baik dari chen. Xiumin membuang nafasnya pelan lalu melangkah masuk.  
"chen ah...pagi !" ucap xiumin ceria. Chen tersenyum dan berbalik.  
"woaaa, pagi sekali kau datang xiuminnie." Ucap chen memasang senyumnya yang menurut xiumin sangat tampan. Tanpa sadar xiumin berlari mendatangi chen namun naas ia tersandung kabel dan jatuh dengan bunyi yang keras. Luhan yang mengintip menepuk jidatnya karena sifat ceroboh sahabatnya yang tak pernah hilang.  
"hiks...appo yo...hiks..." xiumin mulai menangis memegangi lututnya yang nyeri. Chen langsung berlari mendatangi xiumin namun kakinya ikut tersandung kabel dan brukk...ia jatuh juga namun dengan posisi menindih xiumin. Luhan sweatdropp melihat pasangan di ruangan tersebut sama sama...

Ceroboh.

"err..kau t-tidak apa-apa xiuminnie ? hehehe" chen tertawa changgung dan berusaha berdiri namun tangan xiumin dengan sigap mengalung di leher chen lalu dengan sengaja xiumin menarik chen mendekat.  
"kau tampan, Kau baik, Dan kau lucu. Maukah chen ah jadi pacar ku ?" tanya xiumin dengan mata yang dibuat sebulat-bulatnya.

Oh god...kiyawa...

"xiuminnie..."lirih chen memalingkan wajahnya namun ditarik kembali berhadapan.  
"ayolah...terima aku chen ah...aku sangat mencintaimu...bbuing-bbuing" ucap xiumin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Luhan menjedukkan kepalanya kedinding akan tingkah sang sahabat yang aneh bin ajaib.

Apa-apaan ini ?

Chen luluh dan akhirnya mengangguk dan jangan tanyakan apa yang terjadi karena xiumin menarik kepala chen dan menciumnya mengekspresikan rasa bahagianya. Luhan mematung di tempat lalu menutup pintu ruang musik tersebut.

Sekarang ia sendiri...  
ah tuhan memang tak adil.

BRUKK

Luhan limbung karena menabrak seseorang. Ia ingin mengumpat dan memberikan tinjuan gratis kepada pelaku penabrak tersebut namun urung karena orang yang menabraknya adalah orang yang membuatnya tak selera makan dan tak bisa tidur beberapa hari ini.

Orang itu adalah oh sehun.

Sehun memasang ekspresi kaget lalu secepatnya menggumamkan kata mianhe dan beranjak pergi, namun luhan tak akan membiarkan sehun kabur. Dengan cepat ia merentangkan kakinya di depan sehun dan membuat sehun tersandung dan jatuh.

Kenapa ia jadi ikut-ikutan membuat scene jatuh-jatuhan ?

"kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja oh sehun. Ada apa dengan mu ?" ucap luhan mengambil posisi duduk dengan tanganya yang menahan bahu sehun.  
"t-tidak ada apa-apa. Aku sudah di tunggu kyungsoo sunbae di cafetaria" ucap sehun datar berusaha melepaskan tangan luhan di bahunya.

Hanya satu yang bisa dilakukan luhan sekarang !

Hana, dul, set !

"sehunnah~ bbuing-bbuing...gajima~..."ucap luhan dengan nada yang dibuat seimut mungkin dan mata membulat maksimal. Sehun mengerjap polos beberapa kali.

Ommo~...kyeopta...

"b-baiklah...apa yang ingin kau beritahu ?" ucap sehun gugup. Luhan memasang cengirannya.  
"sepulang sekolah ini, ikut aku ke namsan tower nde" pinta luhan masih dengan jurus aegyeo bbuing-bbuingnya. Tanpa sadar sehun mengangguk.

CUPP~

Luhan mengecup pipi sehun sekilas. Sehun memegang pipinya yang di cium tadi.  
"gomawo" luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan sehun yang masih terduduk dengan tampang bodohnya menjadi pusat perhatian warga sekolah

Sehun merapatkan coat yang dipakainya, hari ini entah kenapa salju turun. ia baru ingat kalau ini adalah tanggal 25 desember yang artinya natal. Pantas saja tadi ayah ibunya yang biasa sibuk dengan pekerjaan kini sibuk menghias rumah dan memasak.

Sehun akan mengingat-ingat jika pulang nanti, dia akan makan banyak agar tubuhnya tak kekurangan gizi.

Ia melirik jam tangan lalu melirik ke arah pintu dan mendapati sesosok namja imut bersurai coklat madu tersenyum ke arahnya. Itu adalah luhan yang tengah memakai coat berwarna biru tua.

Sangat manis.

"apa aku terlambat ?" ucapnya menarik sehun duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Sehun menggeleng sambil bergumam anniya. Luhan tersenyum dan makin merapatkan duduknya kepada sehun, kepala luhan menyender di bahu sehu.

Hangat.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" ucap sehun to the point. Luhan tersenyum manis makin memeluk erat bahu sehun.  
"kau tahu, malam ini keluarga kita akan mengadakan pertunangan. Acara kecil yang hanya di hadiri keluarga saja. Dan mungkin ini penting untukmu..." ucap luhan lembut. Tangannya terulur menuju tangan sehun dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jari sehun. Tubuh sehu n menegang mendapat remasan lembut di tangannya.  
"aku telah melewati beberapa cobaan besar dan itu membuatku sadar bahwa...cinta bukanlah hal yang patut di benci. Cinta adalah suatu hal yang patut dicoba" luhan memejamkan matanya. Sehun menoleh k arah luhan.  
"aku telah merenungkan segalanya, aku yakin dalam pengalaman cinta antara kita berdua kau lah yang paling terpukul. Aku masih bisa melihat orang yang dulu kusayang tersenyum sekarang karena mendapatkan namja yang tepat namun dirimu...kau mempunyai nasib yang lebih mengenaskan dariku" ucap luhan melihat perubahan ekspresi sehun yang murung.  
" maka dari itu...aku mengajakmu untuk memperbaiki ini semua. Aku ingin semuanya berjalan atas dasar cinta. Aku tak perduli dengan perjanjian konyol kita dulu. Aku...mempunyai perasaan cinta ku kembali. Dan itu datang hanya saat aku bersama mu. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar namamu jantungku berdebar lebih cepat. let reevery thing from the beginning. reall these and lets same feel love back. what you wants?" ucap luhan memandang penuh harap sehun. Sehun perlahan membalas genggaman tangan luhan. Namja di depannya ini telah mengakui perasaannya.

Dan kini saatnya sehun yang jujur.

"gomawo luhan. Aku kira selamanya kita akan hidup dalam kebohongan. Kukira tuhan tak mendengar doaku. Sekarang tuhan telah memberiku kesempatan di hari yang indah dan penuh keajaiban ini. Aku tak akan menolak karena aku mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan mu. Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku untuk menjalani hidup mulai dari sekarang, xi luhan ?" ucap sehun mantap. Luhan berdebar mendapatkan senyum tulus dan kesungguhan terpancar di mata sekelam langit malam milik sehun. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
"gomawo lu. Biarkan aku memperbaikki semuanya. Mohon pegang aku dan jangan pernah melepaskan ku luhan" ucap sehun mendekap luhan erat. Membagi kehangatan di tengah-tengah butiran salju yang turun membawa kebahagiaan. Sehun menatap lekat luhan dan perlahan menipiskan jarak antara mereka. Luhan menutup matanya tatkala bibir tipisnya di tekan oleh bibir hangat sehun. Keduanya saling memiringkan kepala melumat lembut bibir pasangannya sambil menarik pasangan mereka makin erat. Tak ada nafsu dalam ciuman mereka yang ada hanya manis nya cinta yang akhirnya mereka dapatkan kembali.

Sosok namja manis tersebut memegang payung hitamnya erat. Tangannya menegadah merasakan dinginnya salju malam ini.  
"kai lihat salju ini ! selamat hari natal kai ! semoga kau bisa merasakan kebahagiaan" tuturnya tersenyum lembut mendudukan diri di samping makam sang kekasih, membiarkan jaket hitam miliknya terlumuri salju. Kyungsoo, namja tadi memejamkan matanya dengan senyum yang merekah indah. Seketika ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan menjalar di punggungnya. Ia juga merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya erat.  
"gomawo kyungsoo...maafkan aku karena menganggap mu peganggu. Kini aku benar-benar bahagia dan aku rasa aku mencintaimu" bisik suara tersebut. Kyungsoo langsung membuka kedua bola mata bulatnya dan menoleh. Ia tak percaya, sosok namja yang begitu ia cintai kini tengah memeluknya dengan memakai coat berwarna merah yang membuatnya makin tampan. Perlahan mata kyungsoo memanas hingga air mata tak dapat terbendung. Ia meremas tangan namja yang ia cintai itu.

Inikah keajaiban ?

Namja yang ternyata kai tersebut mengecup sekilas bibir penuh kyungsoo.  
"gomawo. Aku akan selalu hidup di hatimu. Aku janji seumur hidupmu kau tak akan sendiri. Aku akan selalu bersamamu walau dalam sosok yang seperti ini" ucap kai lembut dan memunculkan senyumnya.  
"nde, walau kutahu dirimu bukanlah sebuah raga yang dapat kulihat setiap waktu dan dapat ku sentuh selalu. Tak masalah. Saranghe kai..." ucapnya tersenyum. Sosok kai tersebut mengeratkan pelukkannya sambil menurunkan perlahan payung berwarna hitam yang di pakai kyungsoo menutupi mereka berdua.

"apa mereka dapat bersatu chen ah ?" tanya xiumin sambil menatap keluar jendela. Chen terkekeh kecil sambil menyelesaikan kegiatan menghias pohon natalnya.  
"tentu xiuminnie. Tuhan punya cara tersendiri dalam memberi mereka kejutan dalam hidup. Aku yakin mereka dapat bersatu dan kembali pada sikap aslinya" ucap chen memeluk xiumin dari belakang lalu mencium pipi chubby kekasihnya.  
"saranghe kim minseok. Izinkan selamanya aku memilikimu dan membahagiakan dirimu" ucap chen mengeratkan dekapannya  
"tentu chen ah. Nado saranghe. Selamanya akan tetap begini. Selamanya aku akan mencintaimu hehehe" ucap xiumin di akhiri kekehan geli dari xiumin saat chen mencium lembut tengkuknya. Perlahan chen menuntun xiumin untuk berbaring dan menutup tirai jendela yang menampakkan namsan tower.

Malam ini,  
aku membayangkan ketika kau membuka tirai dan memanjatkan permohonan pada bintang  
Seperti akhir bahagia sebuah dongeng, happily ever after (bahagia selama-lamanya)

Sejak saat ini,  
lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan,  
rasakan tanpa beban untuk mu,

menunggumu,  
aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu  
Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu semua cinta dalam hidupku...

(translate what is love by Exo)

**~END~**


End file.
